phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle
Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle is an anime adaptation of 2012's free-to-play online RPG, Phantasy Star Online 2. The series premiered on Japanese television networks on October 7, 2019. Funimation acquired the rights to simulcast the episodes with English subtitles to the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, and Ireland audiences on the same day of Japan's premier date, and can only be viewed through their paid streaming service, FunimationNow. The series restructures the official story told from Phantasy Star Online 2 Episodes 1, 2, and 3. Story Synopsis The colony fleet called Oracle travels space in search of a habitable planet. The odyssey is organized by a large explorer organization called ARKS, whom are intent on seeking out and destroying the evil and destructive abominations that lurk the stars known as Falspawn (Darkers in the original Japanese version) so that the universe may someday realize peace. Ash, a young cadet in the ARKS organization, becomes entangled one day in a situation during his graduation ceremony that would later decide the fate of Oracle and the very universe itself. Episode List Development The anime series, Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle, was announced in PSO2 Station #29 on March 10, 2019 and at that time was scheduled to premier sometime in October 2019.PSO2 Station #29 RecapSega Reveals Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle TV Anime for This YearTVアニメ「PSO2 エピソード・オラクル」は全25話，2019年10月に放映開始。主人公・アッシュを小野大輔さんが演じる Funimation simulcast the series in English on their streaming service on the same day it premiered in Japan on October 7, 2019 for the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, and Ireland audiences.Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle on Funimation The series restructures the official story told from Phantasy Star Online 2 Episodes 1, 2, and 3. Information revealed at the Phantasy Star Thanksgiving Day 2019 held at the Kobe Convention Center on July 14, 2019 stated that the series will have 25 episodessega_pso2 tweet at 1:29 AM - 14 Jul 2019 and the main character, Ash, will be voiced by Daisuke Ono.sega_pso2 tweet at 1:30 AM - 14 Jul 2019 The voice actors for other major characters from the video game Phantasy Star Online 2 will reprise their roles for the TV series.sega_pso2 tweet at 1:26 AM - 14 Jul 2019 Gallery Characters Pso2_eporacle_ash_profile.png|Ash Pso2_eporacle afin profile.png|Afin Pso2_eporacle matoi profile.png|Matoi Pso2_eporacle xion profile.png|Xion Pso2_eporacle luther profile.png|Luther Pso2_eporacle zeno profile.png|Zeno Pso2_eporacle echo profile.png|Echo Pso2_eporacle gettemhart profile.png|Gettemhult Pso2_eporacle melphonshina profile.png|Seana Pso2_eporacle patty profile.png|Patty Pso2_eporacle tea profile.png|Tea Pso2_eporacle lisa profile.png|Lisa Pso2_eporacle sarah profile.png|Sarah Pso2_eporacle quna profile.png|Quna Pso2_eporacle regius profile.png|Regius Pso2_eporacle maria profile.png|Maria Pso2_eporacle claris claes profile.png|Claris Claes Pso2 eporacle mask profile.png|??? Promotional Episode oracle poster 4gamer.jpg Pso2 eporacle poster2.jpg 4gamer pso2 eporacle poster clean.jpg Ep oracle logo white bkgd.jpg Pso2 ep oracle twitter background.jpg Episode oracle bkgd site.jpg Pso2 anime station 29 bumped.jpg Pso2 oracle promo01.jpg Pso2 oracle promo00.jpg Ep oracle ash concept.jpg|Concept artwork of the protagonist, Ash 4gamer july14 news3.jpg 4gamer july14 news2.jpg Pso2 eporacle twitter01 09 20.jpg 4gamer july14 news1.jpg Pso2 eporacle release info twitter.jpg Pso2 eporacle twitter02 09 20.jpg Pso2 eporacle twitter03 09 20.jpg Pso2 eporacle twitter00.jpg Cast with bust images eporacle site.png|Character cast with VAs from the official site. Includes each character's name written with the in-universe alphabet Videos Phantasy Star Online 2 EPISODE ORACLE - Opening 1080p Phantasy Star Online 2 EPISODE ORACLE - Ending 1080p TVアニメ『ファンタシースターオンライン2 エピソード・オラクル』第1弾PV References External Links * Official site (Japanese) * Official Twitter (Japanese) * Funimation.com (English) * PSO2 Episode Oracle on Funimation (English) Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode Oracle Category:Anime & Movies